The invention relates to an injection molding apparatus comprising a rotary table which is rotatable about its axis of symmetry for fixing a plurality of mold halves, wherein for the feed flow, which occurs at the center of the rotary table, of media which are capable of flow, there is provided a media coupling which is arranged at a spacing from the rotary table and which has a stationary part and a part rotatable together with the rotary table.
In known apparatuses of that kind the media coupling is arranged symmetrically with respect to the axis of the rotary table. So that the rotatable part of the coupling moves synchronously with respect to the rotary table, it is sufficient for the coupling and the rotary table to be connected non-rotatably by means of a tube. As the rotary table is lifted somewhat in each rotary movement, the tube is in the form of a sliding sleeve which co-operates with a spline shaft profile.
The connecting tube between the rotary table and the media coupling has to be taken past the movable mold mounting plate as well as the injection unit with the plasticising cylinder. This means that those machine components have to be considerably displaced out of the center of the rotary table, which increases the diameter of the rotary table and causes higher costs.
The object of the invention is so to dispose the connecting tube between the rotary table and the media coupling that the area of the rotary table can be put to maximum possible use. In return it is accepted that the non-rotatable connection of the coupling and the rotary table can no longer be of such a simple design configuration as hitherto. In accordance with the invention it is provided in that sense that the media coupling is arranged eccentrically with respect to the axis of the rotary table and that provided between the media coupling and the rotary table is a connecting bar provided at both ends with universal joints.